malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malaz City
Malaz City was an island city and the home of Kellanved,Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.710/711 the birthplace of his Malazan Empire. The city was located on the small Malaz Island which was found southeast of Quon Tali. It was split into northern and southern halves by the confluence of the North and South Malaz Rivers which flowed from the Firstsight Mountains into Malaz Bay. Along the northern edge of the city ran the 500 foot tall Mock's Cliff, upon which sat Mock's Hold, former pirate stronghold and now Imperial Garrison. The fortress was reached by a switchback of wide stone steps known as Rampart Way leading from the city below.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.576 To the south the city was bounded by the Ridger Wall which ran in parallel to the Ridger hill. Front Street in the harbour district was largely ancient warehouses interspersed with ramshackle taverns, inns, and tenement houses, all facing the piers. From there, a maze of dark and twisting narrow streets and alleys led further into the city. The city's larger estates butted up against the cliff wall below Mock's Hold. Also below the fortress was the Imperial Pier.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.536-537Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US HC p.551Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.573 Ships docking in the harbour were subject to inspection by the city's Harbourmaster. The waters surrounding the piers were notorious for sharks and small leech-like eels.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.537-53Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US HC p.550 According to Felisin Paran, the temple to Fener was located in (on the) Dockfront.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.159 There was also a temple to D'rek in the city.The Bonehunters, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.828 Several blocks from the harbour was the Deadhouse, a seemingly abandoned stone structure amidst an overgrown yard, which was studiously avoided by the local residents.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.537 Outside the city, the Jakata road was lined with slums. As the Empire increased in size, Malaz City lost all tactical and strategic value and began a downward slide into irrelevance. Many of the city's influential residents relocated to the Imperial capital at Unta leaving many of the city's homes deserted. Trade declined, warehouses decayed, and piers eroded. Its primary value was as a military transit point.Night of Knives, Chapter 1, US TPB p.31Night of Knives, Chapter 2, US TPB p.50 Natives * Agayla * Kiska * Lorn * MoselHouse of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.848 * Sobelone * Tugg Places of interest Streets Population The city's residents were a mixed breed of human races as was common on the island.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.713 Religions Chem, an ancient sea deity, was the object of an old sea cult in Malaz City.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.52 Before the existence of the Malazan Empire, Malaz City regularly celebrated a number of festivals devoted solely to Chem.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 19, US TPB p.373 Animals The city was known for a breed of dog called the Malazan ratter, which was bred for its fearless insanity.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.571 In Gardens of the Moon In the 1154th year of Burn's Sleep Surly, the Imperial Regent,Night of Knives, Chapter 1, US PB p.14 leader of the Claw, and soon to be Empress, created laws prohibiting the use of unsanctioned sorcery in Malaz City.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.7/8 Elements of the 3rd Army rendezvoused with recruits and were sent to enforce the Imperial Regent's edict. The riots that followed engulfed a quarter of the town in flames.Night of Knives, Chapter 1, UK HB p.14 The mage cadre that was sent in, all new and untested, lost control. Whiskeyjack sent Dujek and some sappers to control the fires.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6-8 In Deadhouse Gates The Claw assassin Pearl maneuvered Kalam Mekhar to the city aboard the Ragstopper for a confrontation with Empress Laseen. Not intending to make it easy, Pearl stabbed Kalam in the side and tossed him overboard. The Bridgeburner made his way to shore were he was pursued by multiple Hands of the Claw.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.536-538Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22 Kalam ultimately made his way to Mock's Hold where he and the Empress settled their differences.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23 That same night, Fiddler, Apsalar, Crokus, and Rellock passed through the Azath warren from Seven Cities and exited through the Deadhouse.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21, US HC p.573-575 In The Bonehunters (Information needed) In Night of Knives Later in 1154, after the Mouse Quarter riots and on the night of the Shadow, the fortress of Mock's Hold was the site of Emperor Kellanved and Dancer's apparent assassination.Night of Knives, Chapter 5, US TPB p.203-208 The streets also saw battles involving the Shadow cult, the Hounds of Shadow, and a renegade band of Bridgeburners. In Deadhouse Landing (Information needed) In Kellanved's Reach (Information needed) Trivia A hand-drawn map of the city by authors Steven Erikson and Ian C. Esslemont was included in the PS Publishing edition of Night of Knives. Notes and references de:Malaz (Stadt) Category:Malaz City Category:Cities Category:Malaz Island